Thank God It's Friday
by DarkMarked4614
Summary: "There, laying next to her in some strange bed, was a sleeping, and very naked, Severus Snape." Based on Katy Perry's Last Friday Night. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank God It's Friday**

**SS/HG**

_"There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head..."_

Hermione Granger woke with a start and flew upwards. Her head started to throb and she groaned and nearly doubled over. She was in a strange room and there were multicolored streamers hanging from the ceiling and the bed posts. Bottles and plastic cups littered the floor, which was covered in feathers.

_'Why am I covered in glitter,'_ Hermione thought as she brushed herself off. There was a small movement in the corner of her eye and she looked over and gasped in surprise. There, laying next to her in some strange bed, was a sleeping, and very naked, Severus Snape.

Oh, _shit_.

~~HG/SS~~

_AN: Well, what do you think? This is my first SS/HG fanfic and I absolutely LOVE the pair. Tell me what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

_"Glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool,"_

~~HG/SS~~

Hermione had to keep herself from hyperventilating as she looked over her former Potions Professor. His raven colored hair was covered in multicolored glitter and he was tangled in a pink feather boa. He had love bites all over his bare chest and his lips were smothered in cherry red lipstick, which Hermione realized was hers.

"Shit," She whimpered under her breath as she hung her head in her hands and willed her breathing to slow. Hermione scrambled out of bed and went on a desperate hunt for her clothes. All she found were neon colored skirts and tops that made her breasts look like they would pop any second. How come she didn't remember anything from last night?

Hermione gathered the most normal looking clothes she could manage to find but when she bent over to pull her skirt up her eye spotted ink on her right arse cheek in the mirror.

The letters _'SS' _were scrawled in an elegant handwriting on her arse and she felt her heart stop. She quickly began to scrub away at the offending art but to no avail. She felt herself turn red and let out a scream that would even make Voldemort roll in his grave.

~~HG/SS~~

Severus was awakened by a shrill shrieking, which did nothing to help his pounding headache. He sat up and slowly rubbed his eyes to see one of his former students standing naked before him.

"Miss Granger, what in Merlin's name-" That's when he realized the situation he was in. After he had spoken Hermione stopped to gape at him. They just sat there staring at each other before the feather boa began to tickle Severus' cheek. He quickly ripped the offending garment off and sharply sucked air in through his teeth when he saw the state he was in. He was sore and had that feeling after a good shag. _'With a former student,'_ He paled.

He noticed a pair of breeches hanging from the long mirror Hermione sat by and sharply cleared his throat.

"If you would, Miss Granger," He motioned towards the mirror.

"Oh, skip the formal shit," She spat, clearly upset.

"Excuse me?"

"Well obviously we did something last night. I have your initials tattooed on my ass, for fuck's sake!" She shouted.

Severus winced before glaring down at her. "Must you continue that insufferable screeching? Obviously that won't fix any of our problems. Now if you would," He clearly pointed out the red trousers hanging from the mirror and Hermione venomously threw them in his direction.

"How mature," He remarked as he stood up in all his naked glory. Hermione quickly looked away with red tinted cheeks while she gnawed on her bottom lip. Severus spotted an inked tattoo similar to Hermione's but with the letters _'HG'_ printed on his left hand on the juncture between his thumb and forefinger. He closed his eyes and cursed himself silently before moving to tug on the bright red trousers.

Once Hermione was fully dressed she turned to see Severus still struggling to pull the red skinny jeans up past his thighs. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight but immediately shut up when her former Potions Professor shot her a nasty glare. _'If only looks could kill,'_

"Do you happen to remember _anything_ from last night?" He sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his forehead.

"I...I remember I was out in London with Ginny and Harry. We met up with Ron and Luna...We were celebrating Ron's engagement...oh!" Hermione cut herself off as realization dawned on her.

"And pray tell, Miss Granger, what is it?" Severus asked irritably.

"I remember seeing you in the bar and ordering you a drink, much to your displeasure...but that seems to be all I can remember..." She trailed off.

"I remember about as much as you do," He said in deep thought. "By any chance would your pack of dunderheads be around?" He suddenly asked.

Hermione frowned at the way he worded that but shrugged it off. "Possibly. How about we go look?"

Severus nods and pulls on a form fitting t-shirt with a sneer and they, thankfully, find their wands buried in the mess. They stopped at the door and nodded to each other before Hermione reached out and slowly pulled it open.

"Holy shit," Snape whispered in disbelief. They appeared to be in a very vandalized Malfoy Manor. They stepped out into the corridor and noticed all the streamers, confetti, and alcohol left and right. Paintings were splattered with alcohol and bright red paint.

"Lucius will be shitting bricks," Hermione heard Severus comment and couldn't help but smile at the thought. Bodies were piled left and right, most likely victims to the grip of the alcohol. Hermione couldn't help but notice how Snape picked idly at his Dark Mark while examining his surroundings.

"How, in Merlin's beard, did we end up in Malfoy Manor?" She asked herself.

"That is a very good question..."

They continued their slow walk through the hallways until they stumbled upon a very surprising sight. Ginny Weasley was draped, unceremoniously, across a passed out Draco Malfoy. Harry was nowhere to be seen. And to the far right Ron was laying awkwardly on a soiled loveseat in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Severus was already standing over Draco kicked his sleeping figure. Draco woke immediately and stared up at him in confusion. "Godfather what in Merlin's name are you wearing," He asked confused but when he spotted Hermione he frowned. "And Granger," His eyes popped open when he spotted Ginny on top of him and the events of last night came rushing back to him.

"Oh _fuck_," He laid his head back and covered his face in shame.

"Draco," Severus began in a tone that Hermione thought she would never hear coming from him. "Miss Granger and I are having troubles...remembering exactly what took place last night. We would very much like to know when and how we got here-"

"Father is going to _kill_ me!" Draco suddenly wailed only to wake up a hung over Ginny.

"Hermione," She grumbled but promptly passed out again when she noticed exactly who she was laying on top of.

Hermione looked over to see Severus pinch the bridge of his nose and mutter angrily to himself. Today was going to be a long day...

~~HG/SS~~

_AN: Well there we go! Thank you for all the reviews! I was surprised at all the early feedback! I will continue to update as much as I possibly can :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_"I smell like a mini bar, DJ's passed out in the yard,"_

~~HG/SS~~

Hermione gingerly sipped at her glass of water as everyone sat silently around her. Ginny was lucky enough to find her own clothes, unlike everybody else. Ron wore a dark gray tank top along with black shorts that he had managed to find. Severus now had a black jacket on to cover up his arms but it was still odd to see him in such...normal clothing.

Draco sighed as he stomped into the room and sat in between Snape and Ginny.

"When will your father be home," Severus asked, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow," He sighed as he ran his hands through his blond locks.

"Alright," Snape said, in a business matter tone. "Let's start by going through what we all remember of last night. Mrs. Potter, we'll start with you." He said nodding towards Ginny.

"Ok," She cleared her throat as she pondered over the events. "I was at dinner with Hermione, my brother, Luna, and Harry. We were all having drinks to celebrate Ron's engagement," She nodded towards her brother before continuing. "Hermione noticed Professor Snape and thought he looked a little lonely so she invited him over for drinks. It took a bit of arguing but he finally agreed. I remember a couple more rounds of drinks then going to a club. And that's just about it."

Severus nodded then looked towards Ron. "Alright Weasley, what about you?"

"Just about the same. But when we got to the club Luna and I stepped out for some...personal matters," He coughed in embarrassment. "We rejoined you guys in the club around 11 and Hermione there was dancing with Snape," He was clearly red now. "Then you two said something about hitting the town and I think we all left after that." He scratched the back of his neck.

Snape looked clearly embarrassed at his behavior and looked towards Draco. "And you?"

"I was throwing a party after Father left when you showed up Godfather. That was around 1 in the morning and you all were already sloshed. Everything started to get fuzzy after that."

"Okay. So when did we lose Harry and Luna?" Hermione spoke up.

"They couldn't have gotten far," Ginny said. "But they obviously didn't leave this morning since I clearly...uhm...spent some of the evening with Draco." They both turned red and Hermione grimaced. There was some serious chemistry between the two.

"I have a pretty keen idea on where Hermione and I were after we left the club," Severus looked down at his hand. That's when everybody noticed Snape's...markings and the whole table erupted into giggles.

"Okay," Draco began as he got up from his seat and quickly came back with a quill and a piece of parchment. "Let's make a timeline here. So you all were out for drinks let's say around 9. You all left the bar and headed to a club at 11. Let's say Uncle Severus and Granger here went and got their little...arts...done around 12 and you all then showed up here at 1. So that leaves Luna and Potter to disappear between 1:30 and...now."

"Right," Ginny nodded.

"But...we may be missing some things," Hermione added in.

"Such as?"

"The clothes. I do _not_ remember going to the bar in these," She motioned towards her brightly colored attire. "So we had to have gone to a clothing store sometime in-between all of this. Maybe when we got the tattoos?"

"Yes," Severus cut in. "I also woke up in some very...compromising attire as well." He actually turned slightly pink at the confession to which Draco smirked at.

"Well," Malfoy began as he slammed the quill down on the table forcefully. "This needs to be figured out by _tomorrow_. If Father gets back and finds out about this he'll be furious!"

"And Merlin knows how long it'll take to get this place cleaned up," Ron muttered as he looked around.

Everybody lingered out of the kitchen to gather their things to begin the hunt for Harry and Luna, which left Severus and Hermione at the table alone while the stared at anything but each other.

"Why," He suddenly asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why aren't you the slightest disgusted," He demanded as he forcefully slapped his hand down on the table.

"Why would I be disgusted Professor?" Hermione asked confused.

"You...I...We _obviously_ shagged last night Miss Granger and you don't at least feel repulsed? You have my initials on your arse for Merlin's sake. And yet you can still stand to be around me?" He spat out in a rage. She didn't know whether he was mad at her, or himself over the whole situation.

"Well I'm sorry, Professor, if the thought of sleeping with me is so disgusting." She scoffed.

"You know what I mean," He growled. They were both staring at each other, trying to find hidden answers.

"No, I am not disgusted. From what I can remember I'm pretty sure I had a pretty damn good night. Sure I regret the tattoo but everything else? No, not a bit." She huffed stubbornly and Severus had to keep himself from smiling at the witch. For some reason he was...relieved with her answer. He sure as hell felt better about the whole mess than he did earlier.

"Well what do you know," He said silkily. "The Gryffindor know it all who slept with her Potions Professor, and the head of Slytherin, no doubt. Maybe you aren't as innocent as people thought you were, Miss Granger." He couldn't help but smirk with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Hermione found that she was leaning closer to the man and amusement was dancing on her features.

"The greasy git of the dungeons. Who would have thought, huh, Professor?"

They stared at each other for a moment and as Severus moved to lean closer Ginny Potter cleared her throat awkwardly, immediately drawing the two apart.

"Um, if you two are ready, we're all ready to go..." She said looking around the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, let's go." Hermione said as she and Snape stood up.

As he walked in front of her she couldn't help but noticed how good his ass looked in those pants. She smirked as she caught up with him and whispered in his ear flirtatiously.

"Nice jeans, Professor."

He stopped dead in his tracks as she smirked at him and walked ahead. He watched her saunter off as he rubbed his newly acquired tattoo unconsciously.

_'That little minx,' _He couldn't help but grin as he made way to catch up with the witch.

~~HG/SS~~

_AN: What'll happen next? ;) Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It is greatly appreciated and there'll be more to come :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Barbies on the barbeque, There's a hickey or a bruise,"_

~~HG/SS~~

Their first order of business was the bar.

"So what time did we leave here exactly?" Ron asked as he hounded the barkeeper as he shuffled around to refill drinks.

"I told you, you little oaf, around 10:30. It's not like I watch over _every_ goddamn patron that strolls through here. I gotta job to do man now go bother someone else with your infuriating questions!"

It took a good measure of self control to keep Severus from bursting into a fit of laughter at the sight. _'This is useless,' _

Hermione had finally convinced Ron that it was a hopeless cause and they were now walking down the street. Severus found that his gaze would flicker towards Hermione but he'd quickly catch himself to look away.

"Uncle Severus, look," Draco suddenly pointed out. There was a small tattoo parlor at the end of the block and they gazed at each other before heading over.

A bell rang as they entered the small shack and the sounds of heavy metal, and needles buzzing filled their ears.

"Severus," Somebody boomed. "Severus fucking Snape! Welcome back my friend!" A man walked up to Severus and gave him a hug. The man had tattoos everywhere as well as gauged ears and face piercings.

"How are you, you crazy son of a bitch," He exclaimed happily and Snape's face was a bright red. Hermione couldn't help but snicker at the scene. The man looked over at her and smirked.

"Still got your girl I see," He winked and she quickly snapped her mouth shut.

"Um," Severus cleared his throat. "Mister...?"

"Jake, man, don't tell me you forgot!" He shook his head.

"Uh, Jake, it appears I hardly remember anything from last night," He muttered.

"Aw man, bummer! You were pretty fucked up last night now that I think about it. That also explains why you left your car..."

"Excuse me, my car?" Severus cut in.

"Yeah man your nice black Lambo! I don't get how anybody could forget that."

Hermione felt herself go lightheaded. A Lambo? As in a Lamborghini? Oh they were fucked.

"Care to explain to us what happened last night," Snape offered and the man grinned.

"Of course just come sit in my office," Jake lead them all into the back where there were people being tattooed and pierced. Jake had them all sit around a tattoo chair.

"If you would start from the beginning," Severus requested.

"Yeah sure thing. Alright, where to begin? Oh yeah! You and Miss 'Mione here stumbled in around 11 with some kid with glasses, black hair-"

"Harry," Hermione blurted.

"Yeah that guy," Jake nodded. "Anyways, ya'll said you wanted some ink and that Harry dude thought it'd be funny if ya'll got your names done. While ya'll were gettin' your inks Harry kept goin' on 'bout crashing some party at a manor."

"Fucking Potter," Draco grumbled from the corner.

"After that ya'll just went out the front door and left the keys to your Lambo on the counter." He finished.

"And where's our car now," Snape asked.

"Still out back, man. Lemme go grab your keys."

~~HG/SS~~

"You. Are. Shitting. Me," Hermione shook her head in disbelief as they all stood in front of the car. It was a Lamborghini alright, and it looked damn expensive.

Ron, Ginny, and Draco stood gaping at the car.

"What does it do," Draco asked almost fearfully and Hermione rolled her eyes. _'Purebloods,' _

"It's a car Malfoy," Ron muttered.

"Doesn't look a thing like Dad's car," Ginny murmured back.

Severus opened the driver's side and slid into the car. He quickly began to search through the glove compartment and the visors. He climbed back out with a paper.

"Looks like we spent a fortune last night," He murmured. "It's licensed to me."

"Do you even know how to drive," Hermione scoffed which earned her a glare.

"Of course I do, Granger," He replied almost as if he were offended at her questioning his skills.

"There's only two seats," Ron commented upon further inspection.

"Well no shit, Weasel. I'd rather walk anyways, thank you very much." Draco raised an eyebrow as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'll, uh, go with you." Ginny said awkwardly.

Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ginny. "I'll just make sure they get there okay," He muttered before stalking after his sister, most likely to keep an eye on her.

"Well," Severus said in a nearly excited tone. "Shall we?" He asked as he climbed into the driver's seat. Hermione let out a held breath as she climbed into the passenger's side.

"I hope you know what you're doing," She commented as he started the car.

"Well somebody had to have driven the car here last night. Drunk, might I add. Plus it's in my name," He said irritably.

"Well," Hermione began as she strapped her seat belt on. "Safety first, Professor."

He just rolled his eyes and slammed the car into drive before peeling out of the parking lot. A ghost of a smile flickered on Severus' face as he sped up and weaved in-between cars. He almost laughed at the sight of Hermione as well. Her face was pure white and she had a death grip on the consol.

"Nervous, Granger," He smirked as he chanced another glance at her.

"Slow down," She finally managed out.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch that," He had a devious look on his face.

"Cut the bullshit, Snape, you're going to run a red light," She nearly screeched.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, didn't quite understand you," He had a wide grin on his face as he nearly floored the car to the red light.

"Oh my god, slow down, slow down, Severus!" Hermione let out a scream as they quickly passed in-between cars at the intersection, some honking, and some coming to a complete stop to avoid sideswiping the car.

Severus screeched the car to a complete stop in the parking lot to the club, with a giant grin still on his face. Hermione was leaning over the middle consol and had a tight grip on the jacket Snape was wearing. Her chest was heaving as she gasped for air, still coming down from her adrenaline rush. That's when he began to laugh. Severus Snape, ex Death Eater, and greasy git of the dungeons was actually _laughing_.

"Woo," He let out a breath as he leaned his head back on the seat. "That was amazing," He was still grinning.

"You nearly got us killed!" Hermione spoke up.

"Oh relax, I had it under control," He rolled his eyes.

"Under control? Under control? We almost got hit!" She scoffed.

"But notice, Hermione, we didn't."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he had a smirk glued to his face. Their faces were extremely close and she still had a grip on his jacket. His eyes traveled down to her lips and back up as if silently asking for permission. Her hand slipped to the back of his neck to encourage him.

His lips touched hers just as there was a knock on the car window. Severus started with a jump and hit his head on the top of the car and Hermione quickly broke away.

"Shit," He cursed loudly as he slammed his head down on the steering wheel, his hands on the back of his head.

"We found an entrance to the club, hurry up," Said the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Prat," Hermione muttered under her breath as they climbed out of the car. As they made their way to the club she couldn't help but wonder since when she and Professor Snape got on a first name basis.

~~HG/SS~~

_AN: Well there you are :) sorry the beginning is a little sketchy I had a bit of writer's block. I just saw Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 last night and it was amazing! I hope this chapter is a good one since I'm only running on 3 hours of sleep and I have work in 20 minutes :P Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think! _


	5. Chapter 5

_"Pictures of last night ended up online I'm screwed, Oh well,"_

~~HG/SS~~

The music in the bar was pounding and bodies were pressed together on the dance floor as lights danced over everything.

"Where do we even start," Asked Ginny as she glanced around.

"Maybe the bartender," Ron pointed out. "He looks a little familiar so we came to the right place."

They pushed through the sea of bodies and sat at the bar. When Ron opened his mouth to speak Severus cut him off.

"Let me do the talking, Weasley, you'll only waste our time," He snapped and Ron shot him a dirty look.

"What can I get you today," The bartender asked as he came around.

"Actually," Severus began. "We're having trouble remembering exactly what happened last night..."

"Oh I see. Don't worry man happens all the time. I think I remember a couple of you," He said as he looked over everybody. "Yeah you guys spent a bit of time at the bar, though it seems you were a little sloshed at the time." He said.

"Did we say anything about what we were going to do next?" Hermione cut in.

"Now that I think about you all were going on about hitting the shops. Though I have no idea where," He shrugged.

"Okay thanks." Hermione muttered, clearly disappointed.

"No problem. Hey, come back in for a drink sometime," He called out as they all made their way outside.

"Shopping," Hermione began. "That explains all the clothes."

"But not where Potter and Luna disappeared to." Draco cut in.

"Let's go find out where we went exactly last night," Ginny began. "Draco, Ron and I will go on the East side of town and Snape and Hermione will go to the West. It's 4:30 right now so let's all meet back at Malfoy Manor at 6."

Once everybody went their separate ways Severus and Hermione sat in the car. He silently started the car and went in the direction of the nearest clothing store.

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"About?"

"About all this! Draco's father comes back tomorrow morning! And we still haven't found Luna or Harry. Maybe retracing our steps isn't such a good idea. We should go back to the Manor and search there."

"We shouldn't worry about Lucius at the moment, we still have time. Also I'm not doing this to find Potter or Lovegood I'm doing this to find out what the hell happened last night. It is not every day I wake up in bed with a former student." He replied as he drove down the road.

"Great back on this again, Professor? Is the thought of me really so repulsive?" Hermione snipped.

"Did I say that? I was implying that this isn't usual behavior for me-"

"And I get that! But why question it," She cut him off. "There's no fixing what happened last night it's already done and over with."

"Really, Hermione, leave it to the Gryffindor know-it-all to jump to conclusions. Is it so hard to understand that the fact that I can't remember anything from last night bothers me, you silly little chit? It's not all about you," He growled as he pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car.

"Or are you in fear of being rejected," Snape cut her off again as she opened her mouth to say something. "I am not some school boy Miss Granger, no need to treat me like one."

They sat and stared, trying to break down each other's walls. Severus quickly turned away from her. "Let's go," He murmured. "We're wasting time."

They both looked anywhere but each other as they walked through the front doors of the first store. It was quiet except for the sound of hangers shuffling on their racks and the murmur of other customers.

"Excuse me, Miss," Hermione caught the attention of the cashier.

The woman turned around and her eyes suddenly widened as she took in Severus and Hermione.

"It's you," She whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Thieves," The cashier shrieked. "No good dirty thieves! We know you stole from here last night! Security!"

"Shit," Hermione heard Snape mutter as he seized her wrist and began to pull her towards the door.

"Move, you insufferable girl!" He shouted as he gave her one last tug before taking off towards the door. She quickly caught on and chased after him. "What the hell is going on," She shouted after him.

"What does it fucking look like? We stole from a store last night," He growled as he dug around for the keys to the Lamborghini.

Hermione tugged helplessly at the handle to the car as she saw security burst from the store.

"Severus, hurry up," She ground out nervously.

"What does it look like I'm doing," He snapped as he pulled the keys from his pocket with a shaking hand and jammed it into the car lock. "Get in," He shouted once he unlocked the doors.

By the time Hermione had her door closed they had already peeled off into the street. They drove in shocked silence as Severus quickly pulled off the street and into an alleyway.

"What are you doing," She asked surprised as he began to empty the glove box of all its contents.

"Ditching the car," He answered as he pulled open his door and climbed out.

"Ditching the car," She scoffed.

"Please, Miss Granger, if you have a better idea, by all means, go ahead,"

She quickly turned a shade of red as she slammed the passenger door shut and followed him. The sound of police sirens pierced the air and Severus quickly pushed Hermione up against the nearest wall and cast a concealing charm over them.

"Be silent," He hissed in her ear as he pressed himself against her. Hermione gripped onto the back of Severus' jacket as she watched the scene before her. Police suddenly flooded the alleyway as the caught sign of the car.

"This vehicle matches the description," One of them said. "No license plates, check for registration, I.D, anything," He ordered. They both watched as the police ransacked the car but showed up with nothing. That explained why he went through the glove compartment.

"Alright," The man began again. "Tow the car, and keep searching. They have to be around here somewhere."

Severus couldn't help but notice the way Hermione would breathe in his ear and the way she gripped his jacket and pressed herself against him. He instantly cursed himself for the arousal that coursed through him. She was a former student for Merlin's sake!

"Hermione," He murmured in her ear once they were along again. He had every intention to command her to remove herself from his person but once her eyes met his all objections flew out of the window. It was now that he desperately wished that he remembered last night. What it was like to kiss those lips, and feel her around him as they joined together. Maybe just one more taste...

He quickly leaned down and captured her lips with his. He heard her groan at the sudden contact as she gripped him tighter and pulled her body more flush with his. His lips moved at a frantic pace with hers and his hands tangled themselves in her curls. His tongue was in a heated dance with hers and his mind was screaming her name over and over.

They finally broke away for air and he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes in pure bliss.

"Hermione," He whispered and his breath fanned out across her face.

"Hmmm?"

"We should be meeting the others," He finally said. As much as he wished to continue their act of passion, they had work to do. He would find time to enjoy her later.

"Right. Maybe they caught a lead onto Harry and Luna."

"Yes," He agreed, though he could care less about the two. Severus pecked her on the lips once more before pulling her into a tight embrace and apparating to Malfoy Manor.

~~HG/SS~~

_AN: Hello my amazing readers! Sorry the update took so long I've been super busy and I've just barely caught up on all my sleep. I've been wanting to update as soon as possible! Also thank you, thank you for the reviews! I'm surprised that so many people are enjoying the story. I also have noticed that a lot of you have made the connection to the Hangover. I will admit that The Hangover was the thing that gave me my inspiration to this story, hence the confusion the day after, and the disappearance of Harry and Luna. (Though this story is nowhere near as funny as The Hangover :P) I finally decided to stop teasing you all and throw in a real kiss. I really like the sexual tension that builds up in a story though. It makes the ending much more sweet ;). Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_"It's a blacktop blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn,"_

~~HG/SS~~

Severus couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction at the awkward glances he got from Ginny, Ron, and Draco as he and Hermione apparated in Malfoy Manor. Draco was the first to cut the tension.

"Alright then, what did you two manage to gather while you were out?" He asked.

Snape and Hermione glanced at each other before Hermione stepped up to explain.

"It seems we might have, maybe, robbed a store," She said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. The room fell silent as everybody stared at one another, mouths agape.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Well what did you guys come up with?" She asked.

"Not much," Draco admitted.

"Yeah, our search wasn't as...eventful," Ginny blushed trying to keep her eyes off of Draco.

Severus raised an eyebrow at this but decided not to mention it as he stepped forward. "Don't forget we must also have this place cleaned up by tomorrow morning, and I'm afraid if we don't get a move on Lucius will be livid if he comes home to a mess such as this."

At this Draco took a quick look at the time and cursed himself for getting sidetracked before taking charge.

"Okay, everybody, we gotta make this place spotless. If something is here that wasn't here a couple days ago, throw it out. Keep an eye out for a clue on where Potter and Lovegood may be." He snapped before everybody scrambled to straighten things up.

Severus didn't realize that he had followed Hermione upstairs until they were both alone once again.

"You would think that there would at least be something to hint to what we really did last night," She murmured as she started ridding the littered floor of empty bottles and glitter.

"Well we did manage to land ourselves in a bit of unwanted trouble," Snape said as he repaired broken vases and paintings. He couldn't believe himself. If he did stupid shit like this during the war he would be dead within the hour. He couldn't believe his lack of control last night.

All was silent until he decided to break the silence again.

"Miss Granger, I would at least like to...Apologize for my behavior last night,"

"Really, Professor, must we talk about this again-" She snapped irritably but Snape held up a hand to cut her off.

"First of all, it's Severus," He growled.

"Pardon?"

"You can call me Severus. And as you put it earlier you can '_cut it with the formal shit_'," He mocked. "You didn't seem to have a problem with addressing me with my given name earlier."

"That was different," She muttered.

At this Severus felt his heart give a nervous stutter. Shit, he must've taken that kiss wrong.

"Listen, Hermione-"

"Severus," She cut him off. "I understand if you don't wish to carry this any further or go separate ways after all this is over with, but I would appreciate it if you would let me know ahead of time."

Snape just stood there flabbergasted at her little speech. _What?_ His mind growled at him.

"You thought that kiss earlier was _fake_," He demanded.

At his words she instantly turned red but stood her ground.

"Well, wasn't it?"

He raised his eyebrows at this. Fake? _Fake?_ Well, bloody hell, he'll show her fake!

Before Hermione could react, Severus took two long strides over to her and took her mouth in a rough, demanding kiss. Her hands immediately fisted his hair and he pulled her body flush against his. Before he knew it, he had her against the wall and was grinding his hips against hers. "Severus," She breathed once he broke the kiss.

"Do you still think this is fake," He asked as he searched her face.

She answered him with a kiss which threw all other thoughts out of the window. After a couple more minutes of some heavy snogging between the two Snape hesitantly pulled back once again.

"As much as I would like to continue this," He began. "We have some work to do."

Hermione flushed and bit her lip which, Severus found, that he was starting to love. Although they had detached themselves from each other they both found that they kept close together and constantly touched, whether it was their shoulders bumping or their hands brushing. If someone had told Severus the other day that he would end up waking up in bed with the Gryffindor Princess he would have hexed them silly.

He kept stealing glances at her through his hair and, every once in awhile, she would glance at him and their eyes would meet before one of them would abruptly turn away. _Who would have thought,_ Hermione couldn't help but smirk, _that the feared Potions master would be somewhat of the shy type._ She almost giggled before a thought hit her.

"Oh my God," She exclaimed, startling Severus.

"What? What is it," He snapped, annoyed for being caught off guard so easily.

"I remember," She began.

"Remember what, exactly?"

"I think I remember where Harry and Luna are!"

He gave her a hard stare. "Well spit it out, woman, we don't have all day!"

"Last night, we decided to put Luna to the test! We were celebrating Ron's engagement and we thought it would be funny to lock her in the cellar with Harry for the night! Merlin, of all the stupid things we could've thought of..."

Snape pondered this for a moment. Of course, he couldn't recall a single word that she just spoke but it was worth a try.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go," He urged her after a moment. Hermione instantly brightened up and grabbed his hand to drag him down the stairs with her. Severus couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up at the interaction.

~~HG/SS~~

_AN: Phew! I tried to get this one out before 2012 hit! I apologize for the delayed update! I went snowboarding yesterday and managed to hit my head and twist my ankle pretty good so I was pretty much stuck in the house for the day and decided to do a quick, but late, update. I hope you enjoy and this story should be wrapped up in the next 2 chapters or so, so bear with me!(:_


End file.
